Adrenaline
by Marry-black
Summary: Drabble pour un défi LJ, Bruce/Dick. Dick Grayson est accro à l'adrénaline... peut-être un peu trop


Hello hello!

Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)

Celle ci était destinée à Lilai, et le kink était : Adrenaline Junkies

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Sur un rebord d'immeuble, Nightwing savourant la sensation du vent sur ses joues, sifflant à ses oreilles. Il jeta un œil au sol à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessous de lui, ou les voitures filaient à toute vitesse. N'importe qui pourrait penser qu'il avait des pensées suicidaires, fasciné qu'il était par le vide et la route au-dessous lui, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il était fasciné comme quelqu'un qui fait du saut à l'élastique, ou de la chute libre, comme quand il s'élançait pour un quadruple saut périlleux sans filet. Il aimait cette montée d'adrénaline, ce moment où la peur lui agrippe le ventre, la demi-seconde où son cerveau lui hurle que rester sur la terre ferme c'est meilleur pour la santé, avant de se sentir libre comme un oiseau, de voler plus que de tomber, et de se rattraper juste au moment où il prenait trop de vitesse, pour repartir sur un autre toit, tournoyer, virevolter, en échappant à la mort à chaque saut.<p>

Le sang battait à ses tempes et un sourire ornait ses lèvres, il ne manquait plus qu'un peu d'action et il serait aux anges. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir entendu puisqu'à peine une seconde plus tard, en plein saut, il repéra une bande de gros bras en train de secouer un petit bonhomme dans une ruelle sombre. Il se glissa telle une ombre le long des murs et des descentes d'incendies pour plonger sur les brutes comme un oiseau de proie, en assommant un avant même que les autres se soient rendu compte de sa présence.

Il se glissait hors de la prise des bandits comme un serpent, et frappait vite, fort, dansait presque. Mais les autres étaient nombreux, et même s'il gardait l'ascendant, ils se défendaient comme des diables, et le danger n'en était que plus grand. Pas grave, le plaisir montait avec le risque, et la lame qui manqua de l'égorger n'était qu'une petite étincelle de plus qui ajoutait à son sourire quasi maniaque. Un coup de pied atterrit dans le menton du plus grand qui s'écroula dans les poubelles, et il prit appui sur son corps pour en envoyer un autre dans les cordes. Il se serait surement fait planter par le dernier, juste derrière lui, si celui-ci ne s'était pas fait planter un batarang dans l'avant-bras.

Dick se retourna avec un grand sourire, qui aurait peut-être terrifié n'importe qui le voyait au milieu de toutes ces brutes inconscientes, alors que son sauveur terminait le dernier, qui hurlait toujours de douleur pour son bras transpercé. Il aurait pu s'en occuper tout seul, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas contre un petit coup de main, ou plutôt un peu de compagnie…

La ruelle était déserte, enfin silencieuse, et Dick sentait toujours le sang battre à ses tempes, l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, alors qu'il s'approchait vers le chevalier noir. Il se mordait les lèvres, le sourire toujours là, féroce, et maintenant que le combat était terminé, il avait encore besoin d'action…

Une main sur le kevlar de l'armure de Batman qui n'avait pas bougé, il le fit reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche, le sourire se faisant moins féroce et plus échauffé. Glissant un doigt le long de sa mâchoire, sur le peu de peau à découvert, il s'approcha, jusqu'à n'être qu'à un souffle de ses lèvres et murmura

"O. Bouche-toi les oreilles…"

"Va crever…"

Fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme dans son oreille. Il étouffa un rire en haussant les épaules et plaqua avec force ses lèvres contre celles de Bruce, goutant le sel de sa sueur. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, mais une main gantée qui poussait fermement sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il poussa un grognement déçu et jeta un regard interrogateur au plus vieux qui se contenta de désigner du menton une silhouette tremblante entre deux poubelles.

Le type qui se faisait tabasser tout à l'heure, il l'avait presque oublié… il s'était roulé en boule dans un coin et les regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Deux plissements d'yeux de concert plus tard le type filait hors de la ruelle et Dick pouvait se reconcentrer sur l'"action".

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont lues et appréciées!<p> 


End file.
